disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney in the Stars
Disney in the Stars was the nightly fireworks performance at Hong Kong Disneyland. The show ended permanently on January 1, 2018, due to expansion construction of Sleeping Beauty Castle and Arendelle: World of Frozen. History From September 16 to October 31, 2010, Disney in the Stars was replaced by Disney's Nightmare in the Sky, a Halloween-themed fireworks performance. Show summary Based on a similar format used in the Fantasy in the Sky fireworks at other Disney theme parks, fireworks and pyrotechnics are co-ordinated to orchestrated classic Disney music such as "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. The new show opened on September 12, 2005, debuting at the park's nighttime inaugural ceremonies. In 10th anniversary celebration, the show features Projection mapping onto Sleeping Beauty Castle in September 7, 2015 as the preview. The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show then progresses all-new scenes from Disney films, including; Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Finding Nemo, Cars, Brave, and Inside Out. Show soundtrack *"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella *"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" from Fantasia **"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins **"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" from Song of the South **"Heigh Ho" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **"Chim Chim Cher-ee" from Mary Poppins **"Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid **"When You Wish Upon A Star" from Pinocchio ***"Large Bubble Montage" from Fantasmic! (excluded since September 7, 2015) ****''The Lion King'' ****''The Jungle Book'' ****''Dumbo'' ****''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ***New "Large Bubble Montage" (since November 17, 2015) ****''Alice in Wonderland'' ****''Finding Nemo'' ****''The Little Mermaid'' ****''Frozen'' ****''Inside Out'' ****''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ****''Cars'' ****''Pinocchio'' ****''The Princess and the Frog'' *"A Whole New World" from Aladdin **''Frozen'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Inside Out'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Big Hero 6'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Peter Pan'' (since November 17, 2015) *''Cinderella'' **"Cinderella" **"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **"So This is Love" *"Alice in Wonderland" (Alice in Wonderland) *''Mulan'' **"Honor to Us All" **"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *''Beauty and the Beast'' **"Beauty and the Beast" **"Be Our Guest" *Reprise of "A Whole New World" (also plays as the exit music for the show) **''Frozen'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Beauty and the Beast'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Cinderella'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Inside Out'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Tangled'' (since November 17, 2015) **''The Little Mermaid'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Mulan'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Cars'' (since November 17, 2015) **''Brave'' (since November 17, 2015) *Reprise of "Large Bubble Montage" (excluded since September 7, 2015) **''The Lion King'' **''The Jungle Book'' **''Dumbo'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Hercules'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Aladdin'' **''Mulan'' **''Cinderella'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Fantasia'' **''Bambi'' See also *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Wishes'' *''Disney Dreams!'' Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Firework shows Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Hercules Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Finding Nemo Category:Cars Category:Brave Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Disney parks and attractions